


To serve

by mkhhhx



Series: Monsta X Bingo W2018 [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won implied, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Curiosity, First Kiss, Fluff, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon mentioned, M/M, Master & Servant, Princes & Princesses, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Kihyun's only purpose is to serve his prince, in all of the ways he is asked to.





	To serve

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Royalty AU" square!
> 
> Tbh this has the potential of becoming a full, wordy fic, but I'm neither familiar enough with writing Changki nor have the time to work on it, so I settled for an one shot, hope you like it~

“Kihyun, will you prepare my bath?”

“Of course, your majesty” Kihyun bows and turns around, heading to the bathroom connected to the prince’s room.

“I told you to stop that. Just call me Changkyun when we are alone.”

Kihyun wants to tell him that it is not appropriate, for a servant like him to talk in this manner, but yet again he feels like there are more inappropriate actions Changkyun will push him to.

 

He knows how the prince likes his bath, scorching hot water and rich fruity shampoos. Kihyun after serving the royal family since he was a kid has perfected it. He hears the prince entering the room and shutting the door behind him, but Kihyun doesn’t dare look.

When the bath is ready and there is nothing left to do, he turns around to prepare towels and oils for the prince’s skin after his bath. Changkyun is standing there, in front of the door, naked. And Kihyun has seen him like this countless of times while growing up together, but something is slowly changing. They are nothing like the kids throwing their clothes around playing at the castle lake anymore. Changkyun has been getting bolder with time and there’s a strange tension in the air.

“Stay, keep me company.” The prince asks and Kihyun, even if he had the right to say no, he wouldn’t want to.  He watches the prince slowly stepping into the bathtub, sinking until the water comes to his shoulders and he leaves a sigh, eyes close and dump hair sticking on his forehead. Kihyun stays silent, sitting on a stool usually used for leaving towels next to the bathtub.

“Kihyun, my brother is getting married soon. Did you hear?” The prince asks and Kihyun nods. It’s an arranged marriage with a girl from a neighbor kingdom. The older prince is a simple man, wouldn’t ask for more than a good wife by his side and so Kihyun hopes he’ll be happy with the king’s choice.

“I heard, your majesty.”

“Do you think father will find someone to wed me to soon as well?”

“I don’t know your majesty, but I am sure the king will have your best interests in mind when the time comes.”

“Do you know that Hyunwoo has kissed girls?” Changkyun asks, opening his eyes, turning his body to face Kihyun.

“This, your majesty, is none of my business.” Of course he knows everything about the elder prince’s whereabouts. Word travels fast around the castle, from servant to servant.

“I want to kiss someone too.” The prince whines, and Kihyun has to contain his smile, because Changkyun seems so mature but deep down he’s still a kid. A kid that has grown up enough to be seeking new pleasures.

“Your majesty, I’m sure that if you phrase your concerns and wishes to your father or brother they will properly assist you. Unless you want me to transfer your words and…”

“Kihyun, no, I don’t...I don’t want to spend a night with some girl. Father has already presented to me various ones, but I didn’t like any of them.”

“I’m sure that, as a prince, you can have whoever you want your majesty.”

“Whoever?” Kihyun nods “will you kiss me if I ask you to?”

“My prince, this is not appropriate.” Kihyun tries to talk calmly, his insides in a turmoil. But whatever the prince suggests, will only bring trouble.

“Are you refusing to fulfill my request?”

“A man of your status shouldn’t engage in anything like this with servants sir, what would your father say?”

“He won’t learn about it. Do you know that Hyungwon sneaks out of the palace every night to see his lover? A florist in town. Why can’t I?” Hyungwon is gonna be in so much trouble when he gets caught, because he eventually will. And Kihyun is under the king’s protection, he doesn’t want his head hang from a tower if he’s found with one of the princes.

“I want you to help me with the moisturizers, dress me and escort me back to my room.” Changkyun says getting out of the bathtub, dripping water on the floor and Kihyun brings him a towel. There’s something more to the prince’s words and Kihyun knows, he can’t deny his prince, he doesn’t want to.

 

Kihyun pours aromatic oil into his palms and rubs the prince’s skin, from his nape to his back and his legs. There’s no denying that the young prince has become a man. Kihyun tries to concentrate on the action itself and not how warm the skin under his hands is, how Changkyun shudders when Kihyun takes care of his chest and stomach. Kihyun tries not to think of how much he wants the prince.

Kihyun’s hands stay on Changkyun’s skin more than necessary, until the prince touches his arm, reminds him to bring his robe, the red one Changkyun wears with nothing underneath. The prince opens his arms and Kihyun holds the garment for him to wear it. Then, as promised he escorts the prince back to his room.

“I want to kiss you.” Changkyun repeats and Kihyun was a fool to think that it was a passing moment in the bathtub. “Have you ever been kissed before Kihyun?”

“No, your majesty.”

Changkyun grabs Kihyun by the shirt gently and steps closer, looking at his face like he doesn’t know what to do. But really, neither Kihyun does.  
When their lips connect, it’s so wrong yet so good, Changkyun kissing him sloppily, trying to find the correct way to do it, licking Kihyun’s lips and into his mouth. When Kihyun kisses back, he feels the prince moaning, breaking the kiss to take deep breaths and his lips are shining with saliva.

“Do that again” Changkyun commands and throws Kihyun on the bed, climbs on him and they keep kissing, until Kihyun’s lips feel swollen and he knows there is no turning back, he’s already addicted to the prince in a new way. It’s so good that it’s worth being hanged from the highest tower.

 

At some point, late into the night, Changkyun looking uneasy into his robe dismisses Kihyun, tells him to be there to serve him breakfast the next morning. Kihyun momentarily thinks about becoming a little brave, staying to help the prince with whatever is happening under his robe, but instead bows deeply and goes back to his room, hoping nobody will notice the state he’s in.  
The selfish part of his brain hopes what happened wasn’t just an one time burst of curiosity from the prince. Kihyun will be glad to serve him in all of the ways he can.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
